Mal Dia
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: UA. ¿Alguna vez has pensado que tu día simplemente no puede empeorar? Yoh -un toque de yuri-


Mal Día

"¿Alguna vez has pensado que tu día simplemente no puede empeorar? Yoh -un toque de yuri-"

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando el joven Asakura salió del gimnasio, estaba completamente agotado, pues últimamente su entrenador había decidido aumentar su rutina. Estaba cansado y malhumorado, necesitaba llegar a su casa, lo necesitaba.

Tenia que tomar el metro, después el autobús, para finalmente llegar a su hogar. Se paro en la estación y se dedico a esperar el metro, pero unas miradas sobre él comenzaron a incomodarlo. Volteo para ver el origen de esas miradas, y se encontró con dos tipos señalándolo de lejos, y haciendo gestos.

-_Ay, no, no tengo ganas de pelear_ – pensó con desagrado el moreno mientras dejaba su mochila a un lado y se preparaba para atacar a esos dos maleantes, en caso de que se acercaran, lo cual hicieron poco después.

-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que era Don Yoh! – El más alto comento eufórico a su regordete compañero, que miraba con recelo a Yoh - ¡Puedo reconocerlo a distancia!

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto, al ver que los dos sujetos con cara de maleantes no tenían malas intenciones, pero él simplemente no estaba de mucho humor.

-¡¡Soy Ryu con espada de madera!! ¡¡Soy un gran fan suyo!! ¡¡Sé que usted es un shaman poderoso!! ¡Lo he escuchado gritando: Amidamaru posesiona esta espada! ¿¡Podría posesionar mi espada de madera!? – Y así comenzó, hartando a Yoh, que no podía ni hablar, se desespero, y mucho…

-¡¡¡¡Ahhh!!!! – Solo alcanzo a escuchar el grito de esos dos sujetos antes de que el tren les pasara por encima. Había perdido el control y los había arrojado a las vías del metro. Trago saliva, volteo a ver que nadie hubiera visto su acción, pero al parecer, la indiferencia de la gente se hacia presente. Nadie extrañaría a esos dos diablos.

Saco sus audífonos y se apresuro a tomar el metro que llegaba, tenia que salir de la escena del crimen.

Al entrar pudo reconocer una cabellera rubia, era la bonita cabecita de quien era su prometida desde hacia tres meses: Anna Kyouyama.

Justo enfrente de ella había un asiento libre, y se acerco presuroso a sentarse, pero al llegar se quedo helado…

Anna, su Anna se estaba besando… ¿con otra chica?

-Yoh… - susurro con voz ronca la rubia al dejar de besar a su pelirosada acompañante

-Anna… ¿Pero… que pasa? – Volteo a ver a la chica que aun se encontraba entre los brazos de su **novia** - ¿No teníamos un compromiso?... ¿No nos íbamos a casar en Enero?...

-Lo siento Yoh, iba camino a tu casa para decirte que ya no te quiero… - La rubia tomo con firmeza la mano de su compañera, para que esta levantara la mirada apenada.

Yoh ya había visto a esa mujer antes, era la "mejor amiga" de Anna, pero sin duda su amistad había terminado en algo mas…

-Perdóneme, joven Yoh

Entonces recordó a la chica; Tamao. Siempre le pareció muy graciosa la forma en que se refería a él, pero justo en ese momento, los débiles susurros de la chica le parecían lo más desagradable del mundo.

No dijo más y se sentó en el asiento que se había apresurado a apartar, pues ya no había más lugares, y tenia que demostrarle a Anna que aceptaba y respetaba su decisión… y sus preferencias.

El viaje era largo, pero ese día, se hizo especialmente eterno, pues luego de unos minutos de miradas cómplices entre las dos chicas, comenzaron a besarse de nuevo. Provocando un malestar muy grande dentro de Yoh, tanto en su corazón como en su ego.

Finalmente, después de unos tortuosos veinte minutos llego a su estación. Se levanto y agito su mano en señal de despedida, pero ninguna de las dos chicas siquiera lo miro.

Luego de salir casi corriendo del metro se recargo en el poste, donde era la parada de su autobús, el que para su "buena suerte" llego pronto.

A diferencia del metro donde alcanzo un lugar, el autobús iba atestado de personas cansadas que regresaban a sus hogares.

Se sujeto a una de las sillas. De pronto sintió que alguien le pellizcaba el trasero. Se asusto un poco al principio, pero pensó que sin duda había sido un accidente por parte de alguna de las personas que iban paradas. Pero desecho la idea cuando sintió de nuevo esa molesta mano por su trasero por segunda y luego por una tercera vez.

Giro su rostro molesto y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de una anciana muy extraña, que tenia tres enormes plumas sobre su cabeza.

-Señora… ¿podría dejar de tocarme el trasero? – Trato de sonar lo mas tranquilo y relajado posible, a pesar de que se moría de ganas de gritarle unas cuantas cosas.

-Tú tienes la culpa, con ese trasero y tan a la mano – la mujer no cambio su expresión seria, e Yoh entendió que seria difícil razonar con ella, y que tampoco podría amenazarla ¿Qué clase de persona amenaza a una inocente anciana? Trato de moverse, pero entre tanta gente, eso resulto imposible, por lo que al girar la cabeza nuevamente, sintió esas manos sobre su trasero.

-_Por favor… que se acabe este maldito día…_- Finalmente llego a su parada y bajo casi volando del maldito camión, feliz de estar frente a su pequeño pero acogedor hogar.

Entro corriendo a su habitación sin avisar su llegada ni nada, pero al llegar no encontró ni rastro de sus cosas.

-¡¿Qué?! – grito desesperado, y segundos después de su grito, alguien llamo a su habitación; su madre.

-Hijo, he estado pensando, que ya eres un hombre adulto, y que ya es tiempo de que te independices, pensaba comentártelo esta tarde, pero te marchaste al gimnasio, así que me tome la molestia de sacar tus cosas – por la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer, parecía que le estaba informando dulcemente que la cena estaba lista.

-¡¿Me vas a echar de casa?! – Grito desesperado, eso era lo ultimo que necesitaba.

-Si – Cerró sus ojos mientras la dulce sonrisa de su rostro no desaparecía, Yoh bajo la mirada y los brazos, entendiendo que, tenía que irse.

Salió de su casa, pensando que nada podía empeorar, pero el destino se había ensañado con él, pues de la nada y sin aviso alguno, se desato una tormenta espantosa.

_Tock, Tock_

El chino se levanto molesto de su cama y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. ¿Cómo pudo su hermana darles el día libre a todos sus empleados, el mismo día?

-Ya voy… - tomo su fiel espada y abrió la puerta, amenazando el cuello del intruso – ¿Yoh? – El chico de ojos ámbar bajo su arma, y dejo entrar a su empapado amigo.

-Len ¿Crees que pueda pasar la noche aquí? – Pregunto tímido el castaño

-Claro, creo… puedes quedarte en el sofá, iré por ropa limpia…

El chico de peinado extraño se adentro en la inmensa mansión, dejando al castaño en la sala

-Ah… bueno, ya mañana será otro día – A pesar de todo lo que le había pasado, sonrió y se dejo caer en el sofá. Con la fe de que las cosas mejorarían.

-Fin-

Ahora tenéis que pensarlo dos veces antes de decir "tuve un mal día" XD Inspirado en la canción Mal Día del Chojin.

¿Me merece un review? :3


End file.
